


Brotherly Paradise only for Jin

by LoissaKujo



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dominance, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoissaKujo/pseuds/LoissaKujo
Summary: Brotherly Paradise, the island where everything in his mind will be exposed. He heard it used to be some kind of his deserted private island to Jin, but he heard a rumor that the island started to become a tourist destination. Of course, Jin was not happy with that. He should be the one who came there, the only person who owned the whole island and the water surrounding it.
Relationships: Jin Kisaragi/Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Brotherly Paradise only for Jin

“Brotherly Paradise! Here I am!” Jin exaggerated his tone of amusement once he finally arrived at his favorite island he seriously needed to buy. 

Brotherly Paradise, the island where everything in his mind will be exposed. He heard it used to be some kind of his deserted private island to Jin, but he heard a rumor that the island started to become a tourist destination. Of course, Jin was not happy with that. He should be the one who came there, the only person who owned the whole island and the water surrounding it. 

Last time, his imagination was totally crazy. Jin never thought he would have a great fight with Ragna on that island, in the end, Ragna chose to surrender to Jin and the two spent their time...having sex like crazy because Jin had been dreaming about it all the time, to have his big brother just for himself and no Saya or his ‘worthless secretary’: Lieteunant Noel Vermillion disturbing him. He even forgot his duty as the Major of NOL and someone he actually cared about: his childhood friend, Tsubaki Yayoi. Just Jin and his beloved brother he was always crazy for: Ragna the Bloodedge. 

Jin was dying to repeat that moment, he was pleasured by Ragna, having his part being filled fully by his brother and indeed Ragna had satisfied his utmost desire. How Jin loved everything of Ragna especially his sex was absolutely the best thing. Therefore, Jin was always granted with the courage to leave his post and broke the rules, he went off without sending permission to the NOL or his superior, he just walked away like it was his official vacation, going to that island. 

“Oh, God...It’s you again?! Major Jin Kisaragi!? You just came here like two weeks ago!?” The island was surprised to see Jin was standing tall with his loving crazy expression. He walked to the middle and stomped the spot that made the island cried out in misery. 

“Why aren’t you happy to see me coming, you freaking bastard! I should be your master, don’t you know that?!” Jin protested him with anger. “Just bring me my brother! I’d like to have fun with him just as usual! Or I’ll freeze the whole island or stab Yukianesa right into this spot!” He pushed the sheathed Yukianesa repeatedly to the spot that made the island scream his tremendous pain out. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! For the love of all that is holy and not psychotically violent, stop torturing me!” He yelled out. “Alright! Alright! I am sorry, Master Jin! I’ll bring your favorite Ragna the Bloodedge! Here’s come Ragna the Bloodedge: Your sexy brother! Will you please stop what you’re doing, pwease, Master Jin!” 

“Oh sheesh, what the hell, Jin!? Cut it out! You’re hurting him!” Ragna showed out of the blue just as Jin had been wishing. Jin’s eyes directly changed, the stars filled his green orbs as it sparked so brilliant seeing Ragna right in front of him. Jin ran into him at lightning speed, jumping to his brother while the two fell to the ground. “Goddamn it, Jin! Stop you fucking idiot!” Ragna grumbled, feeling the weight of Jin on top of his body. Jin had the brightest smile, he kissed his brother sweetly and adored him with all his heart. 

“Brother, I miss you~!” His cool voice eased down to be a cute seductive one. Ragna felt the shiver through his spine. Jin was always crazy, he tried to get away from this freaking psychopath. 

“Get off of me, you crazy little bitch! Argh! Where the fuck is Noel or Rachel?! I need their help, god fucking damn it!” Ragna pushed Jin away, got up and ran away. Jin didn’t let that happen, he was quickly chasing his brother and captured him immediately. “Oh Goddamn it, Jin! Stay the hell out of me!”

“Oh brother, just forget those nasty women and have fun with me! I know you like it, brother! You like it when I rode your dick and gave you pleasure with amazing skill. I am much better than any woman, right brother?!” 

"No! No! No! No! Not again, Jin! I've told you many times, I am fucking straight! I am not interested in you at all! You're just being too obsessed with my cock, shit! Noel has better things than you!" Ragna spatted him. Jin broadened his eyes and was shocked out of hell.

_ Did he just say Noel?! That stupid woman?! No, That worthless piece of thrash!? She has better things than me?! I cannot accept that! I am Jin, I am so much better than her! I am the only worthy one for my brother! _

“What did you just say!? That garbage doesn’t even know how to do everything right! How could you say such a thing to me?! I am the only one who can please you, brother! I’ll make you admit that I am the only worthy mate for you!” The Major yelled out. 

Jin attached his lips to Ragna, forcing his brother to wide open and swirled his tongue inside, teasing the interior. Ragna was suddenly overwhelmed by that sexy movement, he unconsciously lost himself into that wet kiss Jin gave him. Jin breathed in and out, deepening the bond between, making Ragna clinging into him closer as he toyed his tongue around, providing his brother an unexpected sensation. 

“Oh God, Jin! Stop!” Ragna fought it, but honestly he rather submitted himself to Jin. His little brother was actually good at kissing, he came out with something different, the ecstasy Noel never gave him before. “Ugh, Jin! This is not right! I don’t have a thing for a guy! Especially a crazy psychopathic guy like you!” Ragna yelled out. Jin curved a massive evil smirk, he was satisfied dominating his brother with a french kiss. 

“You like, huh, brother?” Jin happily spoke up. “I am gonna make you even better.” He said, pulling down Ragna’s pants all at once, springing his huge member free. It was not hard as Jin had imagined but Jin was confident he would work it out and made Ragna turn into him rather than that woman: Noel Vermillion. 

“Jin?! What the fucking hell?! Stop that right away, Jin, Ugh!” Ragna groaned once Jin grabbed his cock firmly on his hand. Jin was happy with that reaction, it amused him even more. He began to stroke that dick with a singular pace and made Ragna so weak. The older man was shivered under Jin, covering his face in shame, yet he had no idea he couldn’t fight his baby brother. Jin increased the speed and made that cock twitch in just a minute, the drip of precum leaked slightly from the tip, soaking Jin’s fingers which were still covered by his white glove. 

“Oh yes, brother! Is it good?! I really make you feel it, right?” Excitement resonated highly through his face. Jin took his glove and adjusted his body around over Ragna. He bent his body and darted his tongue, licking the white precome from Ragna’s throbbing cock. “Oh my, taste so freaking good. I really love your dick, brother. I love every part of you. Ummm...” Jin wrapped his cute lips around the cock head, then furnished the shaft with his saliva. He nibbed gently and sucked the pulsing veins smoothly. Ragna grunted in despair, he couldn’t tell if it’s good or bad to be blown by his crazy little brother. 

“Shit, Jin! Where the hell did you learn that thing!? Jubei would never teach you how to suck a dick like a whore! Fuck!” Ragna suddenly gripped Jin’s bums and dug his finger, surprising his silly obsessed brother.  _ Damn! Why would Jin have such a fine ass?! It was bigger and sexier than Noel!  _

“Oh jeez...brother...Just as I expected, you like it when I handle your cock like this. Ummm….You taste so good, brother. I am so in love with you, Brother Ragna.” Jin kissed the tip and teased the small pissing hole, forced himself to get rougher and made Ragna moan in pleasure. Ragna was hypnotized by Jin’s plump ass as he suddenly found his cute hole behind the black cloth. He couldn’t help but tease Jin on the butthole. “Ah, brother?!” Jin escaped a lewd moan once Ragna’s finger toyed him from behind. He was extremely sure that Ragna finally had his consensual feelings for Jin. “Ahn...Brother! Ah!” He was interrupted by the sensation Ragna suddenly presented to him. “Brother! You like my butt so much, huh?! Ah! Yes, touch me more, brother! Ah, so good!” He whimpered in bliss. Ragna’s added more fingers, it scissored Jin’s puny hole and poke his spot. 

“Shit! Jin! Don’t stop sucking!” Ragna ordered him, frowning. Jin was spacing out but he immediately gained his awareness. He instantly put that dick inside his mouth and pumped it. “Gosh, Jin! That feels so good!” Ragna commented. Jin was happy to receive that compliment, he played his tongue even rougher around Ragna’s length. 

“Uhnnn...Brother! So big! Your dick is even bigger than before!” Jin gurgled. He didn’t sound so clear in Ragna’s ears since his mouth was full of that huge cock he worshipped. Jin continued bopping his head up and down, giving his best shot to please his brother. Meanwhile Ragna ripped Jin’s cloth, licking Jin furiously and stuck his tongue inside. Jin’s body reacted, it got hotter. “Ah, yes brother! Ahn! So good!” Jin looked back, watching how Ragna handled his body severely. “Brother!” 

“Hey, don’t stop! Keep on sucking!” Ragna assertively commanded him. Jin apologized for the pause, he resumed his movement to provide his brother the pleasure he needed. He was so ecstatic he was able to tackle Noel Vermillion from Ragna’s mind and replaced her with the sky-high impact he worked on for Ragna. 

“Sorry brother…” Jin carried his duty as a professional cocksucker for Ragna. He played furthermore until Ragna yelled in pleasure and came inside his mouth. 

“Fuck, Jin! I am coming inside your mouth!” Ragna screamed and got up. Jin exposed his stained face and erotically licked his brother’s sperm. His green eyes then hunted for his brother as he kissed Ragna and hugged him. 

“Please fuck me, brother! I want you so bad!” Jin begged and pleaded in misery. Therefore, Ragna didn’t deny him, he also had this strange desire for Jin. This guy had such a fine ass and cute fuckable hole, he totally forgot about Noel and focused on Jin. He pushed Jin down on the shimmering white sands and pulled up his hips. He aimed for that hole and pressed dick inside, causing tremendous pain to Jin. “Brother! Ragna! Aaaah! It’s inside me!” The Major screamed out due to the first penetration, he couldn’t stand the ache of being ripped apart. Nonetheless, he was very happy to have Ragna messed his part. 

Once Ragna moved, Jin's strong thighs were spreading wider and both of his hands gripped Ragna's arms. The head was exploring Jin's inner as his balls slapped against the crotch, grinding his swollen prick with reckless motion. Jin expelled his lewd voice, feeling his prostate was being stabbed by Ragna's hammerhead rapidly. Truth be told he loved it rough than just sweet lovemaking. He always dreamed of Ragna's torturing him with his dick instead of his sword Aramasa or his Azure Grimoire.

"Oh, brother! So good! Your cock is the best, brother!" Jin opened his eyes as tears sprung out, he witnessed that dick splitting him apart and broke his insanity. He begged Ragna to thrust deeper and harder. "Harder! Harder and deeper! Please punish me with your dick, brother!" Heavy panting was unbearable, his chest was filled by gratification from every thrust Ragna caused inside hole.

Otherwise, the Major squeezed that dick inside, making Ragna groaned and provoked. He moved forward, curling his arms on Jin's legs and shoved his dick faster. He leaned on, biting Jin on the neck and kissed his mouth with massive demand. Jin wrapped his arms around Ragna and blissfully accepted that kiss. Eyes closed in ecstasy, he had spent so long to make his coming true and now to have sex with Ragna, it was the best moment in his life.

“I wanna come inside you, Jin!” Ragna howled. Jin nodded his head, allowing his brother to load his love juice in him. 

“Let’s come together, brother! I wanna feel your love only for me, oh brother!” Jin growled, he locked Ragna with his legs. Ragna pushed his dick forward, grunting as he flooded Jin’s hole with his sperm. Jin sensed the high rush injecting his brain, he didn’t hold himself back he also had his orgasm euphorically. “Yes! Fill me up, brother! Fill Jin’s sloppy hole with your sperm! I love it! Ah!” 

Ragna panted heavily, he looked at Jin and suddenly exploded. Jin was shocked out, it seemed his time was over but seriously he had a good time making love with Ragna. Jin let his breath breezily and smiled. He flipped his body, shut his head and relaxed on the warm white sands. 

“Oh brother, I love you so much…”

_ Oh sheesh...That’s truly hot...Why am I having fun watching Jin fucked his brother? Eww...I am such a creep… _ The Island murmured quietly without Jin knowing about it. 


End file.
